hate or love?
by midnight369
Summary: they were always at each-other's throat. she would always try to outsmart him. he wouldn't leave any chance to insult her. they thought they hated each other... or was it?


hello again,

i am presenting my gakuen alice fiction once again, hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Oh… so you can do anything?" He asked her in a cold voice that penetrated her soul deep within and she froze on the spot. With a raised brow he gazed intently at her. His eyes searching hers for any kind of fear or intimation that she felt from him and smirked, accentuating his already divinely handsome face when he finally found what he was looking for. Everything about Natsume Hyuuga screamed power and authority. His black Armani suit fit him nicely, giving his well-built body every single chance to show off. His arms were crossed as he leaned on the glass wall of his office. Had she not been so caught up by his intense gaze, she would have appreciated the look of the city outside from his office, which was situated on the twenty sixth floor.<p>

"I-I I don't know what you are talking about!" Mikan Sakura answered in a quivering voice as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She tried to break away the stare but found that she was unable to do so. Her feet not moving even an inch despite her strong determination as if she was paralysed. Oh she knew she was in big trouble. Only god could help her now!

"Ohh… I see… so now you don't know what I am talking about? Huh? Well then I would like to remind you your own words that you seem to have forgotten. Will that do? Ms. Mikan Sakura? After all, you were the one who had said that you could do anything." In a moment Natsume stood up, getting away from where he was leaning before. And quickly he made his way to the spot where she had been rooted ever since she heard him. His six feet height towering over her mere five feet two inches. And if she did not feel intimidate by him before, his height certainly took the advantage and gave her the shivers. Soon his hands had grabbed her shoulders, and her heartbeats increased. She had started shivering a bit visibly.

Upon seeing her reaction, his smirk widened. And he was tempted to laugh at her and show her that no matter how much she pretended and tried to show that she wasn't afraid, in reality she was scared out of her wits. Almost. But Natsume had better plans. And he wanted to demonstrate to her, never to cross her line and his paths again. After all, it was Mikan's fault that she had told him, she could do anything. And now would be the perfect time to bring her ego down by a notch.

Slowly, gently, his hands left her shoulders and she calmed down a bit, but then he took her chin by his fingers, guiding her face to look up at him. She was beautiful… flawless… her soft, smooth, glowing fair skin. Her plump, pink, kissable lips. Her long, silky auburn locks going all the way down her back cascading like waterfalls. Her bangs framing her heart shaped face perfectly. She had the perfect curves as well. But the feature that drew him to her the most was her eyes. Those round amber eyes; full of life and happiness. They would sparkle in wonder, shining brightly when she smiled. The way they twinkled and danced in mischief when she was being naughty absolutely took his breath away. The way they spreaded the joy everywhere and to everyone. It was ethereal… SHE was ethereal. Just like a goddess. And he loved her every single bit. He smiled inwardly but Natsume's pride would never let him tell her that. Or at least not yet.

Soon he found himself closing the distance between their lips. And there it was the taste of strawberries. Strawberry was Natsume's favorite fruit. He was amused to know that her lips tasted like strawberries. He had always wondered before how would they taste like, and now his curiosity was finally put to rest. Soon he deepened the kiss. And it was no longer a sweet, harmless touch of mere lips. It was a full-fledged passion filled, heart shattering kiss.

* * *

><p>At first when Mikan felt his lips on hers, she was shocked beyond the limits. It was impossible. She must have been dreaming. It couldn't happen! Any time she would be waking up from this bittersweet torturing nightmare and would cry herself to sleep making her eyes sore in the morning. Oh how she had wished to be kissed by him like this. Now his lips actually rested upon hers giving her a butterfly kiss. Now that this was happening, she felt like it was just a painful dream. One that would shatter once her lips started responding. Her heart was beating frantically. And the gentle tug at her waist and the hand playing with her hair reminded her that this was the reality. Mikan wanted to be rational. But when the sweet sensation was replaced by a passion filled kiss, all the rationalities had flown out of the window. And she found herself responding to him. His every action was met by her matching reaction, returning the favor with just as much if not more passion. Her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. She bit his lips asking for more and he gladly complied. NATSUME was kissing her on the lips. The closeness, the intimacy they shared at that time was too much for her to bear. The kiss was burning with passion. And she was afraid that she would burn in the scorching heat that was emitted from the kiss. After a much needed breath of fresh air had broken them apart, then the reality had crashed their minds.<p>

He was still so close that she could hear his breath on the column of her neck. It gave her goose bumps. They were bathing in the aftershock of what had happened. Her lips that were bitten by him previously had swollen like a red tomato. Their hair were disheveled, their pants and gasps were the only sounds heard by them. She was still being held by him by her waist and now, their foreheads were touching.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the challenge now Ms. Sakura? You had said that you could do anything that I could. Now that I have showed you what I want you to do, it's your turn to fulfill the bargain on your side." Natsume added with a widening smirk and again looked into her eyes.<p>

It was as if the ground that she was standing on, had been thrashed away leaving her to fall in an endless pit. Her heart had gone cold, numbing her soul. In an instant her eyes became dull and slowly, lifeless. He had been playing with her just as she had expected, and she had been a fool falling for his trick. Mikan was angry, no… she was downright furious, but her fury had not been directed towards him. It was more towards her own self, because even when she knew that he was just playing with her emotions, she had let him do it. Now she felt emotionally wrecked.

When he didn't hear her say anything or respond any other way, he finally looked down at her. Natsume's smirk faltered at her reaction or lack of reaction in this case. There he saw the look he absolutely despised to see. She was hurt, even though she wouldn't voice it out loud. And to make things worse it was him, who had hurt her. He felt guilty that was when he saw it. A single tear had rolled down her cheek. He couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"Mikan…what's wrong..?" he asked her gently so that she wouldn't be scared, worry slightly laced in his voice. He tried to make her look him in the eye but she wouldn't. It frustrated him how she sometimes wouldn't co-operate and keep it all to herself. That habit was what made him so furious. She would never say that she's hurt because of her damned pride. But this time he wouldn't let her have it her way. This time she will have to answer. He was about to shake her out of her thoughts when she surprised him.

"_YOU _have the audacity to ask what's wrong?" She said incredulously. "_You_…! _You _are the reason why everything is going wrong with me! _You_ are the reason why I feel the way I feel, _You_ are the reason why I end up getting more hurt each day!" Mikan tried to break away from him but he wouldn't let her. Natsume wanted to hear every single word of it. He couldn't understand how he hurt her, when it was actually her who would hurt his feelings by ignoring him.

"You are the reason for my pain! You don't even know that when you act so cold towards me, it hurts more than anything! Because of you I cry myself to sleep!" he was the one acting cold? Then why did it feel like she didn't care about him when she walked past him in the corridor; when he had wanted to talk to her so badly? Why did it feel like he was no one to her when she would look away like nothing happened after their much longer then necessary eye-contact? Why did it feel like she was the cold one because even after trying to make her as much happy as possible, she had only insulted him?

She desperately wanted to get away from here. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She just wanted him to leave her alone! But as she was about to voice it out to him, she was crashed against his chest. His hands holding her in a tight hug.

For a moment everything was silent. And all she could hear was his heartbeat. It was calm and soothing but the peace was broken when he pulled her away. His crimson orbs searching her amber once. His own eyes showing concern with an edge of sadness and pain. It was just her imagination, she assured herself. After all why would he be sad or hurt, or concerned for that matter, when he had played with her heart and emotions so easily.

"Mikan…please tell me… what's wrong." Those words, the way he had said it, they made her feel that the emotions she saw a moment before were genuine. And it was all that took for the dam to break and the tears to flow endlessly.

She spoke in a trance "It's because I love you…" and as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she gasped, her eyes widened in horror of what she had just spoken. This time Mikan didn't want to make a fool out of herself so she tried to get away at any cost. She struggled to break free. Nothing more was important than getting away. But she was again crashed into a strong chest. She was tired. Too tired to break free. So she just let it be. She went limp in his embrace and had it not been for him, she would have fallen down on her knees.

She didn't realize but as she had spoken those three words, Natsume's eyes had softened, relief replacing emotions that of concern and worry, and happiness had taken place of the sad edge. There was a barely noticeable smile on his face. He felt as if all his worries had gone away. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing was important except for her. And he meant it to stay that way. Now that he had her, he would never let her go away.

Mikan was anticipating his next moves. She was thinking that he would probably throw her out of his office. She needed to look for another job, but since it was natsume, perhaps he wouldn't do anything else about it except ignoring her. On the other hand the worst possibility was that he would tell every MD of the company not to give her job. The last thought gave her a shudder. Because without a job, she would be kicked out of her appartment as well! Where would she go? What would she do?

But when she felt something vibrate, she found herself hearing a deep rumble afterwards. He was laughing! THE Natsume Hyuuga was laughing! The world had come to an end! But what was the matter to laugh about? Perhaps he had lost his sanity... Or maybe he was laughing because of her sudden confession. As if it mattered to him...! He had many girls confessing to him daily so her cofession was just the same. He wasn't affected by it in the least bit. But then if he was unaffected, why was he laughing?

She was about to ask him that. But Natsume next words had the magic to silence her. And Mikan probably never heard anything after that. She found herself worries about nothing afterwards as she grabbed on his shirt tightly promising never to let go of him ever again.

His words echoing in her mind… "I love you too… sweetheart."

-Owari-

* * *

><p><em>So, that was my latest fanfic.<em>

_i hope you guys like it._

_please leave a review... i would appreciate that! ^_^_

_yours,_

_midnight369_


End file.
